Scarlet Swords & Black Tears
by Ms. Swan
Summary: A new group digidested find themselves fighting a battle that has plagued the digital world for ages. The new group must work together if they're going to save the digital world from the darkness. A whole new series, but classic digimon.


Character Biographies

Yasaman Tajik, otherwise known as Jasmine is from the Middle-Eastern country of Iran, she was enrolled in the student exchange program which lead her to the United States. She's very beautiful, with a nice copper complexion that highlights her hazel eyes and sienna coloured hair. Jasmine is timid since her English is not as advance as the others, and she comes off as spoiled rotten. She's not use to hard work since she lives a lavish life back in Iran. Her upbringing makes her a tad narcissistic but she will help her friends regardless of the danger or consequences.

Jasmine's Digimon  
(Love + Loyalty)  
In-Training: DemiNymphmon. (demi attached)  
Rookie: Nymphmon. (nymph)  
Champion: Chakramon. (japanese for energy)  
Ultimate: Durgamon. (hindu goddess)  
Mega: MirageDurgamon. (mirage attached)

Patricia Jones is the voice of wisdom and the savvy computer genius. She's fourteen and has already been accepted to most of the Ivy League Schools. Patricia is small in stature, has frizzy uncontrollable brown hair that she tries to tie in a bun, and her brown eyes are covered underneath her horn-rimmed glasses. Patricia is constantly bullied for her appearance but that has made her mature beyond her years. Her logical thinking cripples her sense of adventure, and the ability to take risks. Patricia enjoys things that are safe-side.

Patricia's Digimon  
(Knowledge + Friendship)  
In-Training: Pearlmon. (pearl)  
Rookie: Mizumon. (japanese for water)  
Champion: Ningyomon. (japanese for mermaid)  
Ultimate: Ameonnamon (japanese rain spirit)  
Mega: MagnaAmeonnamon. (magna attached)

Wyatt Archer is the introspected, stereotypical 'emo' child that write pages of poetry, and dyes his hair every colour with every weird or bizarre style. He's average height, currently his hair is styled to be a black fauxhawk with tinge of red on the tips, and he has unearthly pale complexion. Wyatt's eyes are emerald green, which made him look like Harry Potter when he was younger. He's very apathetic for a fourteen-year-old but intones him with realism and the sense to bring people back to earth. He keeps to himself and will just observe the others, but he will speak up when he needs to snap people back to reality or to make caustic comment.

Wyatt's Digimon  
(Kindness + Hope)  
In-Training: Felismon. (binomial name for cats)  
Rookie: Nekomon. (japanese for cat)  
Champion: Bakenekomon. (japanese cat that can shapeshift)  
Ultimate: Byakkomon. (japanese white tiger)  
Mega: WereByakkomon.(were attached)

Simon Pennington was voted to be the leader of the group for his courage and tenacity. His interests include making film and producing music from his bass guitar. Simon has a very artistic-looking appearance, messy brown hair that goes down to his lower ear, bright blue eyes he inherited from his German mother with one eyebrow piercing to add effect, some stubble hovering around his chin, and a average body that's not to thin and not too fat. Simon is quick to jump to action which has landed him in trouble, and his stubbornness has been known to create trouble, overall he cares for the safety of his friends and would go through the darkest places to saves them.

Simon's Digimon  
(Courage + Reliability)  
In-Training: Ryumon. (japanese for dragon)  
Rookie: Komodomon. (komodo dragon)  
Champion: Hydramon. (greek dragon with many heads)  
Ultimate: Orachimon. (japanese dragon with eight head and tails)  
Mega: MachOrachimon. (mach attached)

Meiling 'Mel' Cho's parents hoped their daughter would be interested in academics, that's why they named her Meiling, which means 'beautiful and delicate' in Chinese but that wasn't the case. She absolutely got involved into skateboarding and anything that involves a ball. Mel got involved herself with the skater punks during high school, and they accepted her as one their own. Her friends have taught her some bad habits, such as breaking the law, excessive drinking, and loitering at corner stores. She's friendly to others but she has know to start some shit with her actions. Mel likes pulling pranks for some cheap laughs and has a problem with controlling herself at times. She hates being serious, so she enjoys a care-free philosophy.

Mel's Digimon  
(Sincerity + Light)  
In-Training: Irismon. (iris)  
Rookie: Lotusmon. (lotus)  
Champion: Lilacmon. (lilac)  
Ultimate: Demetermon. (greek goddess)  
Mega: ViralDemetermon. (viral attached)

I don't own digimon, but these characters are of my design.

* * *

Prologue

Five years ago...

Patricia's mouth opened with amazement, her eyes glittered with great luminosity. It was her birthday today, and her mother bought a brand new laptop for this joyous occasion. Her mother smiled at her Patricia's happiness. She carefully examined the small machine, her glasses magnifying all the small details. The laptop was a metallic silver with jet black finish. It was the newest model for the PC. Patricia knew that it was over a grand but she wouldn't let on to her mother that she knew.

The young girl couldn't believe that her mother actually bought such an expensive gift. She was already working three jobs just to support her family. Patricia was happy that she got such a wonderful gift and she knew that her mother couldn't afford this without making some sacrifices. Patricia wonder what her mother had sacrificed? She grabbed the machine and hugged it among her arms, she will always cherish this laptop, and never let it leave her sight.

Patricia looked up at her mother "Thanks Momma! I love it!" Patricia exclaimed while tears started form underneath her hazel eyes.

"Your welcome, but it's also from your sister. You should thank her as well." Her mother replied sweetly while brushing the tears off her daughter's face.

Patricia's sister Georgina leaned against the kitchen wall, trying to show some enthusiasm for her sister's birthday. Georgina is Patricia's older sister. She's the typical girly-girl that enjoys playing with barbies and applying make-up, dressing-up while going to the mall with all her friends. Georgina is on the plump-side but she had enough sass and confidence for it not to bother her that much. Her hair is perfectly straight and her complexion is the perfect shade of auburn. Patricia envied Georgina looks and wished that one day she could be as beautiful as her older sister.

"Thanks Sis!" Patricia thanked her older sister.

"Umm...your welcome squirt. Don't think much of it" Georgina replied with some harshness in her voice, but Patricia ignored her sister's jaunty banter, and accepted as a gratitude.

Patricia and Georgina's mother started to cook some supper, some hot dogs and chips. She wished that she could give her children something better than hot dogs but she was completely broke. So hot dogs and chips would have to do for now, and for the next couple months.

"Mom. I don't want hot dogs, can we have a pizza instead?" Georgina exclaimed while resting her elbows on the kitchen table. "It would be great to have something that's not boiled in a pot or microwaved."

She turned to her oldest, "I already started boiling them, maybe we can have pizza another time."

Georgina muttered something underneath her breath and left the kitchen to watch some television. Then it was silence. Patricia was surprised that an argument didn't occur, it usually ended in yelling and slamming doors. Her mother was still wandering around the kitchen, trying to get supper on the table.

"Here Patty, you go in your room and play with your new toy, and I'll finish supper." Her mother finished.

Patricia obeyed her mother orders and left the kitchen, and headed upstairs then turned left to her room. The house use to be part of a loft until it was converted into a duplex.Two walls were red brick and the other two were unpainted plaster. The wooden floor was scratched up and unpolished. She turned the hinge to lock the door to keep Georgina out of her room. Georgina loved to torment and cause drama. Georgina is such a diva.

"That should keep Madame Chaos out of my room, now lets see what this laptop is capable of." Patricia muttered while placing the small device on her computer desk.

She turned the small machine on, the monitor flashed the windows logo and produced a small jingle from the built in speakers. The screen flashed all the basic icons. It had a cool background of a couple mountains that were associated with Rockies. A small letter flashed in the middle of the screen, then moved to the corner. Patricia used the laptop's cursor to open the new message. The arrow hovered over the letter, then the message opened with a click of a finger. It was blank page except it had a couple strange symbols on the top left-hand corner.

_Weird. Patricia thought._

The letter started to flash, then more symbols started to appear until it formed a single image. The image's outline looked very similar to a demon. It had horns similar to a bull, sharp red eyes like a snake, and a face that had a heavy features that were undiscrible. Patricia was starting to shake in fear but she couldn't keep her eyes off the weird image. Her fear was paralyzing. The laptop speakers were starting to produce a strange sound until it was converted into clear pitch. A mouth appeared on the image, revealing sharp teeth.

"Hello Patricia...my dear...Happy Birthday. Let me give you gift and in return you can give me one." The image said from the laptop's speakers. "It would be rude not to share, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Thanks for reading...Comments are welcomed.


End file.
